brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza
Pizza is a male contestant that competes on Brawl of the Objects. Prior to his elimination, he was the captain of Team Chocolate, then rejoined in Downhill Disasters. Personality Pizza is the leader of Team Chocolate. He's a kind player, but can be doubtful in his abilities. His horrible singing got him eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin. He's also a serious player and will do anything to win, especially shown in the finale Episode 1: How It All Began He and Hot Dog knitted a car for, Party Hat, Shieldy and Hot Dog to drive, and for Boom Box to sit on top. Because Pizza sat in the passenger seat when the car fell into the finish line, he became team captain as well as Party Hat. Episode 2: The Videogame Before choosing teams, him and Party Hat had to eat watermelons. Despite Pizza eating more watermelons than Party Hat, Controlly revealed that the watermelon mini-challenge was a fake, and that Party Hat was already chosen to choose first. Pizza chose Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Baguette, and Boat onto his team. Because Party Hat chose Pear, his team was stuck with Scissors. During the video game challenge, Pizza lost his 3 lives to a vertical-moving spiky, the fire cannon and Scissors pushing him into a moving barrel. He placed 11th in the challenge out of 14, and 6th on his team. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Before the elimination, Pizza and Hot Dog were discussing on what name their team should be. Pizza considered three names, each of which Hot Dog rejected, and Pizza gave up on ideas. Scissors came in and told them that she thought better of them for not discussing their team names with their team, but Pizza told her that she didn't think good about any of them. At the elimination, Pizza was tied with Popsicley for the least amount of votes, at 10. His prize, like the rest of his team except for Baguette, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, he decided to go to the Candy Store and purchase the Jar of 1000 candies, with each candy costing a mere cent. At the purchase, he learned that each candy had an indivisual barcode because there should be 1000 candies in the jar. After the salesclerk counts the 999th candy, a power outage occurs due to Controlly's hot tub shorting him out, resetting the cash register. Pizza then refused to buy the jar and angrily storms off to find another store, although he doesn't buy anything else. After the challenge, his team was immune to elimination. Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star Prior to the elimination, Party Hat volunteered to name his team "Team Vanilla", while Pizza's team would be named "Team Chocolate", which he agreed on. After the elimination, after Controlly announced the next challenge, he was disappointed because he knew he was unable to sing. When he got to sing, he received a 0/10 from each judge, and his team was so behind in points that it didn't matter, and Team Chocolate was up for elimination. Episode 5: Go, Battle Monster! Pizza is eliminated with 90 votes, to Hot Dog's sadness. Before he is frozen, Pizza starts to give Hot Dog advice, but is cut off and placed next to Scissors and Pear. Episode 8: Meet Your Match He is first seen playing chess with Boombox and Pinecone, although he doesn't understand how to play. Pinecone knocks down the board, and Pizza questions if he won. He is one of six contestants up for rejoining at the end of the episode. After the credits, it is revealed that Pizza also has a BaOTO counterpart, Italian Pie, who did not compete in a mini-challenge due to being eliminated. Episode 9: Downhill Disasters After being unfrozen, Pizza votes for Baguette because after he chose the latter onto his team, Baguette called him "useless", and he claims that he can read Baguette's subtitles. During the rejoin, he rejoins with 188 votes, to his excitement and Hot Dog's happiness. Once the challenge begins, he and Hot Dog share a sled. The duo reach the last flag, although they fail to grab it because of Hot Dog's slow reaction, so he is whacked by the pole. He does not win the challenge and is up for elimination. Episode 10: Unexpected Expedition Pizza is first seen talking with the remaining Team Chocolate members, asking what happened when he was eliminated. He replies that he never got to meet Big Orange Chicken too well back in Dream World, and is shocked when Chocolatey claims to have replaced him as team captain, although she said it was for one episode during a challenge, but it wasn't a big deal. During elimination, he is safe with 24 votes, and ends up with a map for a cave. Once the challenge starts, he immediately groups up with Hot Dog, although Controlly pairs him up with Shelly. While walking through the cave, he explains to Shelly that monsters don't exist, although she should watch out for bats and other nocturnal creatures, although this doesn't comfort her. While familiarizing with the cave map, the rock they are sitting on is revealed to be a cave monster, who questions them as trespassers, causing them to run away in fear. Pizza doesn't win the challenge, and is up for elimination once again. Episode 11: If You Can't Take The Heat Pizza first appears with Hot Dog as they are trying to test out a new machine the two made to break Baguette's language barrier, unaware of Boat's apparent ability to understand all of his words. The first trial works when Baguette says "Bonjour" and it pops onto the screen in English saying "HELLO." When Baguette compliments Hot Dog, the machine reads "I AM A GLORIOUS UNICORN." And Pizza and Hot Dog burst into laughter. At elimination, Pizza is safe with 25 votes, and receives a statuette of Controlly. He told him it was a "great" prize, much to Controlly's chagrin. During the challenge, which was to make food, Pizza decides to make cake since it seemed simple. During judging, Pizza begins to present his dish as he suddenly trips and falls flat. The cake falls on the ground and the judges each give him a 3, totaling 9 points. However, Pizza demands they try it first, which causes one of the judges to lower their vote to a 2, since he suggested they eat it off the ground "like pigs." He places 6th at the end of the challenge. Trivia *Pizza was the first male contestant eliminated and the first contestant to rejoin the game. *Pizza is the only contestant that rejoined so far. * Pizza has the most votes overall at 1058, this counting rejoining and the finale. * He is popular among Beautiful and her friends. * There's another Pizza in Object Land. * There's another Pizza in Anthropomorphic World. * There's another Pizza in Turbo Object Brawl. * There's another Pizza in Battle For a Million. * There's another Pizza in Object Invasion. * There's another Pizza in Battle for Dream Island. * There's another Pizza in Object Filler Again. * There's another Pizza in Shape Battle. * He is one of the final 5 to win "Brawl Of The Objects" Gallery File:4 car group.png File:Pizza's_End.png|Pizza's End Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Team Chocolate Category:S2 Characters Category:Team Vanilla Category:Rejoiners Category:Final 5